


Sickness and Snuggles

by phanielspiano



Series: Sean x Little!Reader [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Caregiver!Jack, Caregiver!Sean, Coughing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Jack, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Little!Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sickfic, Vomiting, Wetting, daddy!sean, just a little bit tho, nsap, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: Little (Y/N) wakes up in the early morning feeling sick. Sean takes care of his baby girl all day. Bathtime, cuddles and sweet talk.TW: vomiting (not graphic at all, don't worry)





	Sickness and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Here is another addition to my Sean x Little!Reader series! This time it's a fluffy sickfic with a bit of angst. I'm really enjoying writing this series, and people seem to really like it, which makes me so happy!  
I have also decided to try taking prompts for this series as well, so if you have an idea, feel free to comment and I will try my best to write it for you!  
Hope you enjoy :)

_ Cough, cough. _

“D-Daddy…”

It’s 4am and you feel absolutely _ awful. _ Your throat and your tummy hurt, and you’re _ so cold. _ Normally, when you felt Big, you would take some Tylenol, grab a heating pad, and go back to sleep. But right now you’re Little, and you need your Daddy to help you feel better.

Sean, unfortunately, is still asleep next to you. You cough again, throat stinging, and try calling his name again.

_ “Daddy!” _

Sean’s eyes pop open and he rolls over to face you.

“What is it, baby?” He asks, concern in his eyes.

“Owie.” You say, pointing to your throat.

“Sore throat? Aww, I’m sorry, honey.” Sean reaches out to stroke your cheek with his thumb. “Does anything else hurt?”

“Tummy yucky,” you answer. Tears prick your eyes as your stomach starts to churn uncomfortably.

Suddenly, you start to wretch, and Sean springs into action. He scoops you up in his arms, bridal style, and runs to the bathroom.

He doesn’t make it in time.

You throw up in the hallway, all over the floor, yourself, and Sean.

You immediately start to scream and sob. Throwing up is already an unpleasant experience when you’re Big, but when you have the mind of a two-year-old...it’s just downright _ scary. _

But Sean is there and he knows just what to do.

“Oh, no, it’s okay. Shh, shh, shh,” he soothes, rocking you a little. “You’re okay, my love. Daddy will get you all cleaned up.”

He carries you the rest of the way to the bathroom and sets you down on the lid of the toilet. You continue to cry hard, and, right as he sets you down, you reach your arms out in a plea for him to hold you again.

“Baby, Daddy has to clean everything up before he can hold you, okay?”

More screaming.

“Shhh, I know you’re scared, it’s okay.”

Sean grabs some toilet paper and wipes your mouth with it. He quickly strips off your clothes as well as his own, and tosses them in the hallway next to the puddle of vomit to take care of later.

“Daddy’s gonna run you a bath now, okay?” Sean says, starting the water in the tub. As he adds the bubbles, you start to gag again, and this time Sean helps you make it to the toilet. He holds your hair back as you finish, rubbing little circles on your back and shushing you.

The bath is ready, and Sean lifts your shaking body into the tub. At this point, your screams and sobs are hysterical, and it makes Sean’s heart shatter to see you so upset and frightened.

_ “Da-a-addy!” _

He tries to soothe you with his voice while he soaps you up.

“I know, it’s so scary to get sick, isn’t it? But Daddy’s here and he’s gonna make it all better, okay? Daddy’s here, Daddy’s gotcha.”

His soft murmuring calms you down, and now only silent tears fall down your cheeks.

“There we go, there’s my baby girl!” Sean praises. He hands you a couple of bath toys to play with in an attempt to distract you as he finishes rinsing you off.

Soon, you’re all dried off and bundled into a pull-up and cozy pajamas. Sean keeps you in his sight while he cleans up the floor and tosses the gross clothes into the washer.

When he’s done, he wanders over to your spot on the living room floor, where you are trying to soothe yourself by sucking hard on your paci. He is now dressed in clean pajamas as well.

As soon as you see him, you reach up and make grabby hands for him, your eyes desperate and watery. Sean swiftly picks you up and sits you both on the couch. He adjusts you so you’re sitting in his lap comfortably. You grasp onto his shirt tightly and snuggle into his chest. Sean presses a few kisses to the top of your head and rubs your back and your arm.

You cough once again, your paci falling out as a result. You whine, and Sean pops it back into your mouth before he goes to grab some medicine for your cough and throat.

Sean returns with a syringe with liquid Tylenol.

“No.” You whisper weakly.

“Come on, baby. It’ll make you feel better,” Sean reasons.

“Don’t wanna.”

Eventually, after much coaxing, Sean gets you to take the meds.

“Good job! You did it! You’re my big girl!” He coos, making you blush.

“Okay, little one. I think cuddles and a movie are in order. What movie do you want to watch?” He asks.

“Yittle Mermaid,” you answer around your paci.

“Alright, Little Mermaid it is.”

The two of you snuggle under a blanket on the couch while you watch the movie. Sean rocks back and forth with you on his lap. He strokes your hair and gives you occasional kisses on the forehead. The soothing motions and the TV in the background lull you to sleep.

You wake up during the end credits of the movie.

“Hi there, sleepy girl,” Sean says, smiling down at you. “Was that a good nap?”

You nod sleepily, snuggling into him more. He coos at you softly, kissing your temple.

You realize you have to pee _ really _ badly.

“Potty,” you mutter sleepily.

“I don’t want you to move too much right now, sweetheart. It might make you sick again. Can you go in your pull-up for me?” Sean asks gently.

You whine in protest. “Potty!”

“(Y/N), you need to use your pull-up right now. Daddy will clean you up right after.”

You wiggle a bit in his lap, then close your eyes and finally let go. You hear a hiss as you empty your bladder, making you hide your face in embarrassment.

_ “Good girl, (Y/N). _Daddy’s so proud of you.”

He changes you quickly.

“Feeling any better yet?” Sean asks when you’re back in your cuddling position.

You nod again. “No more owie,” you say.

“I’m glad.”

You and Sean spend the rest of the day cuddling, sleeping, and watching movies. By the end of the day, you are able to stomach some buttered toast and water, and your cough is gone.

You start to slip out of your headspace while getting ready for bed.

“Sorry about the puke,” you mutter to him as he makes his way to the bed from the bathroom.

“It’s okay. You couldn’t help it.”

“But it got _ everywhere!” _

“(Y/N), did you hear me? _It’s_ _okay._ Accidents happen, especially to little ones like yourself. It’s no big deal, really.”

You hesitate for a moment before asking, “Promise?”

Sean smiles softly at you. “Promise.”

He turns out the light.

“Thank you..” you whisper in the dark.

Sean pulls you close and kisses you.

“Of course, love. I’ll always be here to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!  
Don't forget to leave a comment if you have a prompt you would like me to fill for this series :)


End file.
